Duo's Halloween game or the dead man's brains
by Vega-Lume
Summary: Duo makes up a game for Halloween and get's the others to play it with him. This is the third story in a collection of stories for Halloween.


Title: Duo's Halloween game or the dead man's brains  
  
Author: Vega-Lume aka Little Chibi Demon  
  
disclaimer: i don't own the boys or the game, to find the complete rules  
  
to this game check out ' Alvin Schwartz' scary stories to tell in the dark'  
  
pairings or players: 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5, R, S  
  
status: complete and unbetaed ( is that a word * shrugs* )  
  
Duo's Halloween game or the dead man's brains  
  
by ~ Vel ~  
  
" Please!" Duo whined, following the Wing pilot like a lost puppy.  
  
" No, Duo." Heero replied and promptly tried to ignore the braided boy.  
  
" But it's Halloween!"  
  
" I said n..."  
  
" Aw, come on Hee~ro, " Relena said " Give him his fun, then he'll leave you alone."  
  
( Ugh, nice Relena, now that's scary * grinz *)  
  
" Alright, alright." Heero relented.  
  
" Woo Hoo!, OK every one sit in a circle by the coffee table, i'll be right back."  
  
" What have you gotten us in to, Yuy?" Wufei hissed as he sat on the carpet along   
  
with Sally Relena and the three other pilots.   
  
Duo emerged from the kitchen carrying a big try which he carefully set on the low  
  
table.  
  
" Yo, Sal, hit the lights." Sally, who was closest to the light flicked the switch and   
  
plunged the room into darkness, Duo sat down between Heero and Trowa, directly   
  
across from Relena and Sally, Quatre sat in between Trowa and Relena, while  
  
Wufei sat between Heero and Sally.  
  
" OK, here we go." Duo said beaming with a lit flashlight pointed up under his chin.  
  
" Heres the story...Once in this town there lived a man named Brown, it was years  
  
ago, on this night that he was murdered out of spite.  
  
We have here, his remains. First lets feel his brains." Duo said as he passed  
  
a large wet, squishy tomato, clockwise starting with Heero.  
  
" It smells like..."  
  
" I Don't care what it smells like, Heero, Just pass it on. Now here are his eyes, still  
  
frozen in surprise." Duo said passing two peeled grapes to Heero.  
  
" Ew, it's mushy." Quatre whispered when he got the tomato.  
  
" This is his nose and here is his ear." Duo announced, passing on a chicken bone  
  
( wing tip ) and a dried up apricot.  
  
" Oh, it's all leathery." Relena said when she got the *ear* ( leathery * sweatdrop*)  
  
" Maxwell, this is a chicken bone." Wufei said.  
  
" Oh leave him alone." Sally hissed thwaping Wufei on the back on his head.  
  
" And here is his hand, rotting fleas and bone!" Duo said louder this time to be   
  
heard over the quarrel, he passed a rubber glove filled with mud to Heero.  
  
" But his hair still grows..." he continued while passing a hand full of corn silk  
  
to the others.  
  
" And his heart still beats....now and then." He said a little darker than before  
  
as he passed a piece of raw liver to Heero.  
  
" And his blood still flows. Dip your fingers in it. It's still nice and warm." his voice was  
  
even darker still when he passed a bowl of catsup thinned with warm water to the group.  
  
" That's all there is..."  
  
" Thank the Gods." Wufei whispered then instinctively ducked as Sally took a swing   
  
at him.  
  
Duo cleared his throat " That's all there is!, except for these worms, they are the ones  
  
who ate the rest of him." Cackling madly, Duo chucked a handful of wet cooked   
  
spaghetti at Relena, she screeched and kicked out sending the bowl of warm catsup  
  
hurtling directly into Wufei's face.  
  
" INJUSTICE!!! " Wufei bellowed gabbing the grapes from Trowa and throwing them  
  
back at Relena, she ducked and the grapes hit Sally instead.  
  
Sally grinning evilly snatched the tomato from Quatre and smushed down in Wufei"s  
  
hair, a massive food fight developed, and ended many minutes later when Heero got   
  
the mud filled glove to the eye, he sat on the sofa, chewing on the apricot ( which Duo had swiped from him in the first place) holding the liver to his bruising eye, watching the others covered in tomato goo and spaghetti as they cleaned up the mess.  
  
They were all smiling. ( Even Wufei.)  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
~ Vel ~ 


End file.
